Vérone
by Midwintertears
Summary: Depuis toujours, Weasley et Malfoy sont assimilés aux Montaigu et aux Capulet, au grand damne de Rose qui redoute plus que tout la réaction de son père…Mais, mais, mais !


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Vérone

Genre : Parodie

Rating : M

Avertissement : slash & lime

Disclaimer : C'est pas à moi, c'est à JKR, elle ne sait pas ce que j'en fais par contre (ouf !)

Au début, la parodie n'était pas mon objectif, je voulais juste exagérer légèrement quelques défauts des personnages pour mettre une petite note humoristique, mais je me suis emballée et l'exagération fut tout sauf légère, si bien que j'ai fini par me laisser aller dans le délire sans le moindre scrupule, et au final, c'est une parodie. Mais les idées de base sont restées, c'est déjà ça. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vérone**

Weasley et Malfoy ont toujours eu des allures de Montaigu et Capulet. Et oui, et cela se voit depuis l'espace, même les Martiens le savent !

Cette réalité faisait de Poudlard une espèce de Vérone sorcière, dans laquelle Rose Weasley évoluait la peur au ventre que l'on découvre sa secrète passion pour un blondinet dont il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser de qui il s'agit.

C'était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, et Rose prenait son petit déjeuner à la table de Gryffondor en compagnie de son frère Hugo et de son cousin Albus. Albus était le portrait craché de Harry, Rose était le portrait mollardé d'Hermione et Hugo était le portrait glaviotté de Ron. La directrice Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait s'empêcher de les appeler « Le Trio d'Or », ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas car ils n'étaient pas aussi soudés que leurs parents l'étaient, ils étaient juste de la même famille mais avaient chacun leurs propres amis.

A la table des Serpentards, se trouvait Scorpius Malfoy, portrait expectoré de Draco, quoi que dans ce cas, le degré de ressemblance était tel qu'on soupçonnait Draco de l'avoir conçu tout seul, et qu'Astoria Greengrass n'était qu'une bonne blague de JK Rowling ou un mensonge pour couvrir le fait qu'un scientifique moldu à la masse avait enlevé Draco pour le cloner.

Rose lorgnait son blond secret avec un regard béat alors qu'Albus engloutissait ses toasts à la marmelade et que Hugo la regardait avec appréhension.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda celui-ci.

—Tu ne comprendrais pas, Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix absente.

—Essaye quand même !

—Non, tu ne comprendrais pas, je te dis !

—Tu regardais Scorpius Malfoy, je t'ai vue !

—Et alors ?

Elle se retourna, le visage rougi, et planta son regard dans celui de son petit frère avec la violence de quelqu'un qui explose une mouche avec une tapette.

—'u es a'ou'eu' 'e 'ui? Fit Albus, mais comme Rose ne parlait pas le toast mâché, Hugo traduit:

—Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

La tête de Rose fut très vite assortie à son prénom.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Minauda-t-elle.

—Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, Dit Albus après avoir dégluti, Quand on a des cours en commun avec les Serpentards, tu t'assieds à côté de lui et tu lui fais du pied, et aussi, tu espionnes les toilettes des garçons pour…

— Ça va, ça va, je l'avoue, il me plait, c'est vrai…Mais le dites pas à mon père, il va me tuer.

—Mais non, Tenta de la rassurer Harry…euh Albus.

—Rose, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'attaches pas trop à lui, Murmura Hugo.

—Pourquoi ? Répliqua-t-elle.

—Parce que ça vaut mieux pour toi, Laconisa-t-il.

—C'est parce que Papa ne veut pas qu'on fréquente les Malfoy ? Siffla t'elle, C'est pas vrai, putain, c'est le retour de Vérone !

—Mais…il n'y a pas que ça…Tenta Hugo mais elle le coupa.

—Je m'en fous de l'interdiction de Papa, tu entends ? Si je veux sortir avec Scorpius Malfoy, et bien je sortirai avec Scorpius Malfoy, okay ?

Tous les lecteurs qui détestent Ron se mettent à applaudir Rose devant leur écran et décident de détester Hugo aussi parce que j'ai dit que c'était le portrait glavioté de l'honni rouquin. (Mais en réalité, j'adore Ron, vous vous faites de fausses idées, les gars, désolée !)

—Mais attends ! Lui cria Hugo, tentant de la retenir alors qu'elle se levait de table en prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus faim, Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui, en digne fille d'Hermione Granger, elle n'écoutait jamais les explications des autres et ne leur laissaient jamais l'occasion de se défendre.

—Je crois que tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ! Lança-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte de la Grande Salle.

—Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ? Dit Albus en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille.

—Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est compliqué…Dit Hugo, abattu.

oOoOOOoOo

Rose s'assit seule dans un compartiment vide du train qui les ramenait à Londres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de l'aimer ? » Sanglota-t-elle.

Après une quelques heures de chouinements solitaires, elle se résolut à sortir de son compartiment et d'aller aborder Scorpius pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il la comprendrait sûrement, il l'aimerait sûrement en retour, et ils deviendraient automatiquement des amants maudits comme Roméo et Juliette (le suicide en moins, espérons-le). Son père l'engueulerait, son frère la mépriserait, ma sa mère la soutiendrait certainement, d'ailleurs, elle lui avait écrit une lettre le matin même dans laquelle elle avouait à Hermione sa honteuse passion et espérait que celle-ci l'aiderait à faire entendre raison au terrible Ron qui, dans l'esprit de certains, s'était toujours montré d'une intolérance abyssale (mais oui, c'est cela…).

Elle sortit du wagon et se dirigea vers celui dans lequel se trouvait le groupe de Serpentards avec qui Scorpius avait l'habitude de traîner.

—Excusez-moi, où est passé Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle poliment voyant que son prince charmant n'était pas parmi eux.

—Aux toilettes, Marmonna avec mauvaise humeur une fille avec une tête de pékinois et un abominable râtelier dans la bouche (quelqu'un a osé croiser Pansy Parkinson avec Marcus Flint ? Sûrement le même savant fou qui a cloné Draco !)

Ne supportant pas d'être toisée plus longtemps par cette incarnation de la laideur, Rose sortit du compartiment et gagna les toilettes du train.

Elle tendit l'oreille contre la porte de la cabine et entendit un soupir.

C'était la voix de Scorpius. Son Scorpius. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Elle décida d'attendre qu'il ait fini et sorte pour lui faire sa déclaration. Et elle était prête à tout entendre, car même le bruit de la chasse d'eau sonnait comme une sérénade au clair de lune si c'était Scorpius qui l'actionnait.

Elle attendit, attendit, mais il s'attardait. Problème intestinal ?

Plus elle entendit un bruit saliveux, puis la voix de son bien-aimé.

—C'est quand même dommage qu'on doive se cacher dans les toilettes pour s'embrasser !

Rose eut l'impression de dévaler tous les escaliers de la Grande Muraille de Chine en une seconde.

Non, pas possible ! Il en aimait déjà une autre ! Qui était-ce ? Probablement une greluche de Serpentard qui ne le méritait pas, c'était, c'était….C'était pas juste !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu échafauder d'autres hypothèses, la personne qui était avec Scorpius lui répondit, et Rose eut la surprise d'entendre une voix familière…et familiale !

—Je culpabilise, Scorpius, car ma sœur est amoureuse de toi…

—Mais c'est toi que j'aime, Hugo !

oOoOOOoOo

Hermione Granger s'avança d'un pas hargneux vers son époux et lui colla quelque chose sur le visage.

—Lis ça, Grogna-t-elle.

Ron décolla la chose et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier. Il reconnut aussitôt le papier à lettre Hello Kitty de Rose et se mit à lire. Ensuite, il leva les yeux vers sa non-douce moitié et dit :

—Rose ne voulait pas que je sois au courant, c'est ce qu'elle a écrit, or, la première chose que tu fais, c'est de me donner sa lettre ! Tu n'es vraiment pas une personne de confiance, Hermione !

—Ne change pas de sujet, Ronald, le principal problème est que tu es incapable de supporter que ta fille sorte avec un Malfoy !

—Elle peut sortir avec lui, ça ne me dérange pas, Dit Ron d'un ton négligent.

—Si, ça te dérange !

—Mais non !

—Mais si !

—Mais non !

—Mais si !

—Hermione, je pense être mieux placé que toi pour savoir l'effet que ça me fait !

— Si, je sais mieux que toi ce que tu penses !

—Ben voyons…

—Je sais très bien que tu ne peux pas saquer les Malfoy !

—Mais cette querelle est vieille, maintenant ! Je m'en fous à présent ! Si Scorpius était un quinquagénaire déjà marié ou un junkie en overdose, là, oui, je m'opposerais à ce que Rose entretienne une relation avec lui, mais ce n'est pas le cas, il m'a l'air tout à fait clean…

—A part que c'est un Malfoy !

—J'ai tourné la page, je te dis !

—Et ce que tu as raconté à Rose pour son premier jour d'école ? Tu sais : « Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, Rosie, ça ne plairait pas à grand-père Weasley ! »

—Quoi ? Ça ? Mais c'était une plaisanterie ! Et puis, c'était il y a cinq ans ! Ni moi ni mon père n'avons de problème avec ça !

—Et bien cela a donné l'idée à ta fille qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer qui elle veut !

—C'était une plaisanterie ! P-L-A-I-S-A-N-T-E-R-I-E ! D'ailleurs, j'ai essayé de le lui faire comprendre à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois qu'on a abordé de sujet, il fallait que tu commences tes phrases par « Même si votre père n'accepte pas que… », « Malgré le fait que votre père soit borné… » et cetera. Pas étonnant que les gosses aient cette image négative de moi, si ma propre femme refuse de me croire !

—Mais ce jour-là, tu as dit…

—C'était juste une plaisanterie, faut te le dire en quelle langue ? It was just a joke! ¡Era soló una broma! Era solo uno scherzo! Es war nur ein Scherz! Het was enige een grap! Apenas uma piada!

—Depuis quand tu es polyglotte ?

—Depuis que Midwintertears l'a décidé.

—Mais te rends-tu comptes de…

—Bon, là tu m'énerves, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me ferais confiance !

—Et voilà, maintenant, tu fais du chantage affectif ! Persiffla-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour se saisir d'un livre sur une étagère.

—Ce n'est pas du chantage affectif, je trouve juste que ton reproche est injustifié ! Répondit-il en feuilletant l'ouvrage.

— Tu refuses les critiques, comme d'habitude…c'est quoi ce livre ?

—Le dictionnaire…

—Pourquoi tu lis le dictionnaire ?

—Voilà, je l'ai ouvert au mot « plaisanterie », puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que je n'étais pas sérieux au moment où j'ai dit ça.

—Tu avais l'air de l'être.

Ron n'en pouvais plus des soupçons de son épouse et lui colla le dictionnaire sur la figure comme elle l'avait fait avec la lettre de Rose quelques minutes plus tôt. Evidemment, un dictionnaire, ça faisait plus mal qu'une lettre.

—Aïe ! Tu me frappes, maintenant ?

— La vérité, ça fait toujours mal !

—Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à me frapper ! Quand je t'ai épousé, je m'attendais plus au pire qu'au meilleur, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour il y aura de la violence physique entre nous!

—Ah, c'est curieux, moi si !

—Quoi ?

—Oui: un jour, l'un de nous deux a envoyé des canaris sur l'autre, c'était de la violence physique !

— Tu es un crétin !

Il ne répondit rien et elle regarda sa montre: ils étaient en retard !

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à Londres où Rose et Hugo les attendaient sur le quai avec le même air malheureux qu'avaient affiché les Orphelins Baudelaire quand Mr Poe leur avait annoncé que leurs parents étaient morts dans un incendie.

oOoOOOoOo

Le voyage de retour à la maison Weasley-Granger se fit dans une atmosphère glaciale où aucun des quatre n'osa parler.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, Hermione déclara qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour préparer à dîner et Ron se précipita pour préparer une poêlée de Miracoli qu'ils mangèrent dans une ambiance de réunion de croque-mitaines.

Enfin, Rose rompit le silence:

—Papa, Maman…Commença-t-elle sur un ton solennel.

—Oui, ma chérie, Dit Hermione avec un grand sourire avant d'adresser un regard féroce à son mari qui le lui rendit bien.

—Hugo est homosexuel ! Lâcha-t-elle contrairement à leur attente.

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux, interloquée et les tourna vers son fils. Ron se mit à rougir, et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Quant à Hugo, il recracha un macaroni et lança à sa sœur:

—Je crois que c'était à moi de leur dire, au moment où je me sentirais prêt à le faire !

—Mais il fallait que ça se sache !

—Tu as bien fais de nous le dire, Rosie, Intervint Hermione, Car c'est un sujet compliqué dont il faut que nous parlions avec lui.

Ron n'était pas du même avis :

—Rose, tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça et laisser à ton frère le temps dont il avait besoin…

—Mais si, voyons, Répliqua Hermione en le fusillant du regard, C'est tellement compliqué de faire son coming-out que parfois, un coup de pouce, ce n'est pas du luxe ! Tu sais que certains homosexuels ne sortent du placard qu'après être mariés avec une femme et être devenus pères de famille ?

—Je sais, Dit Ron, Je le sais parfaitement.

Et Hermione ne savait pas à quel point il savait.

—De toute façon, Coupa Rose, Ce n'est pas tout !

—Ah ? Firent Ron et Hermione.

—Devinez avec qui je l'ai pincé dans les toilettes ?

—Rosie, s'il te plait, ne leur dit pas, Gémit Hugo.

—Ça ne peut pas être pire que Scorpius Malfoy, de toute manière, Laissa échapper Hermione alors qu'elle foudroyait son mari du regard.

—Nous n'avons rien contre ce garçon ! Répliqua Ron. D'ailleurs, Rosie…

L'adolescente ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer :

—Mais enfin, Papa, c'est un Malfoy !

—Et alors ?

—On les déteste !

—Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, c'était vrai jadis, mais maintenant…

—Mais tu avais dit que…

—Mais merde, c'était une plaisanterie…où et passé le dictionnaire ?

—Ronald, je t'interdis de frapper notre fille !

—Tu peux bien parler, quand ils étaient petits, c'était toujours toi qui leur donnais des fessées !

—Fallait que je les éduque, vu que tu es un père laxiste !

—N'exagère pas !

—Hugo avait huit ans quand il a volé une Bièreaubeurre dans le frigo et toi, tu as fermé les yeux !

—J'ai pas fermé les yeux, c'est moi qui la lui avais proposée !

—Espèce d'irresponsable !

—Mais…pour Scorpius ? Gémit Rose qui trouvait que la conversation digressait.

— Tu peux l'aimer, ma chérie, il n'y a pas de problème ! Articulèrent ses géniteurs à l'unisson en se lançant des poignards virtuels.

—Mais il aime Hugooooo !!

Elle fondit en larmes.

—Je suis désolé, grande sœur…

—Oh, tu peux l'être ! Tu as gâché mon idylle shakespearienne !

—Quoi ?

—Scorpius et moi devions être des Roméo et Juliette, puisque nos familles sont ennemies !

—On ne déteste plus les Malfoy ! Soupira Ron exaspéré.

Cette pénible discussion prit fin quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Comme Ron trouvait la présence d'Hermione de plus en plus pesante, il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Il tomba sur deux yeux gris argentés placés sur un visage fin encadré de cheveux blonds.

—Draco…Murmura-t-il alors que ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée.

—Weasley, Cingla celui-ci, Ta fille a balancé des canaris sur mon fils!

—Quoi ?

Ron contempla Scorpius qui se tenaient aux côtés de son père et dont chaque parcelle de peau visible était criblée de blessures de coups de bec.

« C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Draco, ce gamin ! » Songea Ron avant de répondre :

—Ce n'est pas MA fille qui lui a fait ça, mais celle d'Hermione !

Les traits de Draco changèrent d'expression et s'adoucirent.

—Excuse-moi, Dit-il, C'est vrai, j'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas de toi qu'elle avait hérité ce genre de comportement.

Scorpius leva un visage intrigué vers son paternel : il avait rêvé où il venait de s'excuser auprès d'un Weasley ? On lui avait pourtant dit que leurs familles étaient ennemies ?

—C'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça, Poursuivit Draco, c'est plutôt le genre de l'autre furie !

—Quelle autre furie ? Grommela Hermione en apparaissant derrière Ron, Oh, bonsoir Astoria, Chantonna-t-elle…Scorpius, Draco…

(Oui, Astoria Greengrass, épouse de Draco Malfoy, était un personnage tellement secondaire et tellement inintéressant que même le narrateur avait oublié de préciser qu'elle était là !)

—Bonsoir, Gran…Hermione, Dit Draco.

—Bonsoir, Madame Weasley, Dit Scorpius.

—Bonsoir, Hermione, Dit l'évanescente génitrice de Scorpius.

—Rose, Hugo, venez dire bonjour ! Clama la maîtresse de maison.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent en traînant les pieds et virèrent écarlates devant Scorpius (quel tombeur, celui-là !).

—Rosie, excuse-toi d'avoir jeté ce sortilège sur Scorpius, Gronda Ron, pour prouver qu'il avait de l'autorité.

—Non, ne t'excuse pas ma chérie, tu as eu raison de le faire ! Répliqua Hermione en s'attirant les foudres du couple Malfoy.

Evidemment, Hermione savait que le comportement de sa fille était inadmissible, mais si elle le reconnaissait, cela équivaudrait à avouer qu'elle avait eu tort de lancer le même sort sur Ron il y a une vingtaine d'années, et elle devrait lui demander pardon pour cela. Or, Hermione n'avait jamais présenté d'excuses à Ron pour le moindre coup bas qu'elle lui avait fait, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait commencer !

—Je vais chercher un baume pour te soigner, Scorpius, Dit Ron, En attendant, entrez, et faites comme chez vous !

—On a un baume contre les blessures de canaris ? Interrogea Hermione.

Ron se tourna vers elle et lança avec un regard goguenard :

—Rose ayant hérité de ton sale caractère et de ton intelligence diabolique en matière de vengeance, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour un pauvre garçon innocent en ferait les frais !

Heureusement pour lui, la présence de leurs blonds invités incita Hermione à ne pas envoyer à nouveau ses oiseaux de combat lui réarranger le portrait.

oOoOOOoOo

Les Malfoy restèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, et leurs hôtes ouvrirent plusieurs bouteilles qui furent toutes consommées. La conversation des adultes étant toujours quelque chose de pénible, Hugo et Scorpius s'ennuyèrent, jusqu'à ce que le jeune rouquin emmène l'homme de son cœur dans le jardin, sous prétexte de lui faire admirer les bégonias pourtant invisibles dans la nuit.

Une fois éloignés, ils purent faire ce qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs heures.

Hugo avait beau être plus jeune que Scorpius, il était plus grand que lui (c'est ça, les gènes Weasley !), il le prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent, s'enlacèrent, s'étreignirent.

—Finalement, ça s'est bien passé…

—Oui…

Ils s'assirent sur le gazon frais et reprirent leurs effusions. Scorpius força alors Hugo à se coucher dans l'herbe et se plaça au-dessus de lui, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Le jeune Weasley lui caressa le dos en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Le blond quant à lui, décida de glisser ses doigts dans le caleçon de son petit ami…

—Attends ! Souffla Hugo.

—Quoi ? Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt ?

—Non, j'ai entendu du bruit !

Ils se figèrent derrière leur buisson de bégonias tandis que Ron et Draco, verres de Beaujolais à la main, apparaissaient.

—Tu voulais vraiment visiter mon jardin, où il y a autre chose ?

—Autre chose, évidemment! Pourquoi tu l'as épousée ?

—Quoi ?

—Pourquoi as-tu épousé Granger ?

—Et pourquoi as-tu épousé …c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

—Astoria ! Je ne sais plus, mais je l'ai épousée parce que toi, tu as épousé Granger !

—Mais…

—Et aussi pour la forme, parce que si je ne me lie pas à une femme au sang-pur pour lui faire un petit héritier Malfoy…

—...Lucius te crucifie à l'envers et boit ton sang avec une paille, je sais, mais…Tu n'es pas heureux avec elle ?

—Elle est gentille, et j'ai été très heureux quand elle a mis au monde Scorpius, mais…comment dire, elle ne me comble pas…

—Elle est nulle au lit ?

—Euh…oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai parfois l'impression que je prends plus de plaisir avec la veuve poignet qu'avec elle, mais ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire par «elle ne me comble pas »…

—Que voulais-tu dire alors?

Quand Ron regarda Draco, il vit la lune se refléter dans les yeux de celui-ci. Le blond soupira et lui lança un regard blessé.

—Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine entre nous ! Dit-il, Je t'aimais trop ! Et je t'aime encore !

Derrière leurs bégonias, Hugo et Scorpius s'étaient redressés en silence, mais également en stupéfaction, affichant à peu près la même tête que Sirius Black surprenant le professeur Rogue en nuisette sexy dans une autre fanfic que j'ai prévu d'écrire prochainement.

—Moi aussi…Dit Ron.

—Alors pourquoi ?

—Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…Il y avait Hermione…et il y avait toi…Elle me tournait autour, je lui tournais autour…y'avait quelque chose entre nous…Mais parallèlement, j'avais cette passion secrète avec toi et je ne savais plus où j'en étais…Après la bataille finale, on a perdu contact, et elle…On s'est mariés, on a eu deux enfants,…je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de toi avant que Scorpius entre à Poudlard, mais quand je t'ai vu avec ta femme, sur le quai 9 ¾, j'ai eu mal…

—Et moi alors, quand j'ai vu que tu étais avec Granger…J'ai compris que c'était elle qui avait gagné la partie…Puisque c'est elle qui partage ta vie !

—Non, elle n'a pas gagné…

Ils imitèrent leurs progénitures, qui détournèrent la tête, gênés de voir leurs pères s'embrasser avec tant de passion, comme s'ils avaient attendus ça depuis longtemps, ce qui était probablement le cas…

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois les Malfoy rentrés chez eux, la famille Weasley-Granger alla se mettre au lit.

Quand Hermione voulait punir Ron pour le moindre impair commis, elle prétendait avoir la migraine. Ce faisait près d'un an qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour.

Bien entendu, ce soir-là, elle était très remontée contre lui.

—J'ai la migraine, Marmonna-t-elle avant même qu'il ne commence à avoir des mains baladeuses, à vrai dire, il n'était même pas encore entré dans le lit et était entrain d'enfiler son haut de pyjama.

—Moi aussi ! Répondit-il.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait envie de faire ça…

oOoOOOoOo

Un mois passa et les choses évoluèrent.

Le couple Weasley se désagrégea. Ron était de plus en plus de bonne humeur et Hermione semblait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

Le couple Malfoy se désagrégea. Draco était de plus en plus de bonne humeur et l'avis d'Astoria, on s'en tamponne les amygdales avec un presse-purée !

Hugo et Scorpius étaient super-heureux.

Rose décréta solennellement qu'elle n'avait plus de frère et supplia ses parents de la laisser passer toutes les vacances chez ses cousins. Ils y consentirent facilement, étant donné la situation. Rose s'en alla donc à la maison Potter où elle espérait changer d'air. Malheureusement, elle eut la mauvaise idée de raconter ce qui se passait chez elle.

Tata Ginny prit la défense de Rose et d'Hermione. Rose était contente.

Tonton Harry prit la défense de Hugo et de Ron. Rose n'était pas contente.

Le couple Potter passa son temps à se bouffer le nez péniblement à cause de cette histoire.

Lily était collante et voulait tout le temps jouer aux Barbies, elle ne comprenait rien aux « trucs de grande fille » de sa cousine.

James et Albus se cachaient dans les paniers à linge pour espionner Rose quand elle prenait son bain.

Oui, tout allait pour le mieux…

oOoOOOoOo

Mais le train-train « idyllique » qui s'était installé depuis un mois prit fin le jour où Hermione rentra du Ministère avec une heure d'avance. Elle rencontra sur le chemin Astoria qui venait rechercher Scorpius qui avait passé la journée chez son petit ami.

— Tiens, ce n'est pas Draco qui vient le rechercher, normalement ? Questionna l'ex-Gryffondor.

—Si, mais je ne sais pas où il est !

—Ah tiens…

—C'est bizarre, ces derniers-temps, il n'arrête pas de s'absenter sans m'expliquer pourquoi…

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison Weasley-Granger. Depuis le hall, elles entendirent des bruits de froissement de tissus et quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, leurs fils étaient vautrés sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille et aussi rouges que s'ils venaient de croquer dans un piment mexicain. Scorpius ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de refermer sa braguette.

Hermione s'étonna que Ron ne fût pas là pour l'accueillir chez elle, mais après tout, elle avait une heure d'avance. Elle songea qu'il était à l'étage et monta les escaliers. Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit un spectacle qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un directe du droit de Rocky Balboa dans l'estomac.

J'imagine que vous avez tous deviné de quoi il s'agit.

Mais vous voulez quand même que je vous le décrive ?

Bon, d'accord : Ron et Draco étaient en plein acte, dans une position tellement bizarre et tellement compliquée qu'il m'est impossible d'en faire une définition. Dites-vous seulement que c'est le genre de position où il vaut mieux avoir le numéro des pompiers à portée de main, au cas où il faudrait les débloquer.

La première réaction d'Hermione fut de hurler, puis elle aboya, puis elle beugla, puis elle hennit, puis elle feula, puis elle rugit…Quand elle eut passé en revue toute l'Arche de Noé, Ron et Draco s'étaient démêlés l'un de l'autre.

—Ronald, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire, là ?

—Oui: nous réalisions la position n°255 du Kâma—Sûtra, normalement, ce livre est pour les hétéros, mais nous l'avons adapté pour…

—La ferme, c'est pas ton humour à deux noises qui va te tirer d'affaire, mon gaillard !

—C'est déjà mieux que de pas avoir d'humour du tout et de passer son temps à faire la morale aux autres !

Astoria les avaient rejoint et était profondément choquée, mais les autres lui accordaient autant d'importance qu'à l'emballage rose fluo de préservatif goût framboise qui traînait par terre.

Hermione se mit à pleurer à grand bruit.

—Comment peux-tu…

—Ben, en tous cas, tu peux plus dire que je déteste les Malfoy, maintenant…

—Je te hais ! Je…je…je demande le divorce !

Elle avait dit ça avec colère, dans le but de faire peur à Ron. Celui-ci se leva, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée.

—Où est-ce que tu vas, Ronald ?

—Chercher un truc que je mettais de côté pour le jour où tu me dirais ça !

—J'espère pour toi que c'est un avocat compétent! Lui cracha-t-elle alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers.

Il revint peu après, non avec un avocat, mais avec une bouteille poussiéreuse et deux flûtes à champagne.

—C'est du whisky de feu de 1852 ! Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire, Si je vendais cette bouteille, mon petit Draco, je deviendrais plus riche que toi, mais néanmoins, je vais l'ouvrir et la boire avec toi pour te prouver que c'est toi que j'aime…que tu as gagné la partie !

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant trois minutes, comme une plante carnivore attendant qu'un insecte se pose entre ses mâchoires vertes. Ron débouchonna la bouteille et remplit les deux verres. Les deux hommes trinquèrent et vidèrent le whisky d'un trait.

Quand Hermione eut pris conscience de l'air ridicule qu'elle avait, elle ferma sa bouche, s'approcha de Ron et lui empoigna les cheveux avec violence. Elle tint son visage à trois centimètres du sien et lui assena un regard tellement haineux qu'il aurait fait peur à un basilic. Cette-fois, ce n'étaient pas des canaris qu'elle aurait voulu lui envoyer, mes des casoars à casques (pour ceux qui sont allergiques à l'ornithologie, c'est comme des émeus, mais en plus agressifs et en plus moches !)

—Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de salopard, trouve-toi un bon avocat, parce que je vais t'écraser, je vais tout te prendre: ta maison, ta famille, ta dignité !

— Tu as piqué cette réplique à Bree van de Kamp ! Fit remarquer Draco, C'est du plagiat !

— Tu regardes _Desperate Housewives_ ?

—Oui, et sur cette lancée, permets-moi de piquer une réplique de Gabrielle Solis…

Il se tourna vers Ron avec un regard aguicheur :

—Tu sais que je peux te faire des trucs qu'elle ne sait même pas prononcer ?

—Oui, bien sûr que je le sais !

Hermione balança au blond une baffe qui lui rappela drôlement celle qu'elle lui avait flanquée lors de leur troisième année, alors qu'il venait de se moquer de la misère de Hagrid.

—Sortez de chez moi, tous les deux !

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, et s'en allèrent avec la bouteille de whisky, enjambant le corps d'Astoria qui était décédée d'une crise cardiaque sans que personne n'y prête attention (bien entendu, c'était la découverte de la liaison extraconjugale de son mari qui lui avait donné cette attaque ; mais Ron, qui préférait les mangas et les animes à _Desperate Housewives_, prétendit que c'était de la faute de Kira).

oOoOOOoOo

Arthur fut content quand on frappa à la porte du Terrier, le bruit des aiguilles à tricoter de Molly lui mettaient les nerfs en pelotes (forcément, quand on tricote, il y a toujours des pelotes…oui, c'est un très mauvais jeu de mots, je l'avoue !)

Papy Weasley se leva, enfourna ses grands pieds dans ses charentaises à motifs écossais et alla voir qui lui rendait visite.

—Bonsoir Grand-père !

—Salut, P'pa !

—Ron ? Hugo ? Mais…

—Hermione m'a foutu dehors, Dit Ron, Peut-on passer quelques temps ici ?

—Elle vous a…

—Non, seulement moi, Hugo est venu de son plein gré…

—Je me sens mieux avec Papa, Confirma celui-ci.

—Et bien entrez…

A peine eurent-ils passé le seuil qu'une tornade rousse armée d'aiguilles se jeta sur eux :

—Oh, mon petit Hugo, ma petite citrouille en sucre !

—Euh, bonsoir Grand-mère, Fit Hugo, à moitié étouffé par l'étreinte de Molly.

—Oh, mon pauvre gamin, tu vas attraper froid !

—On est en été, Molly, même en soirée, il fait chaud !

Mais Molly ne l'écouta pas et commença aussitôt à tricoter un pullover pour Hugo, ainsi, qu'un bonnet, une écharpe,…

— Elle est comme ça depuis sa ménopause, Chuchota Arthur à Ron, Elle n'arrête pas de tricoter toutes sortent de trucs qui ne servent à rien pour compenser je ne sais pas quoi.

Molly était à présent entrain de momifier Hugo avec de la laine.

Arthur fit signe à Ron de le suivre dans le salon.

—Allez fiston, assieds-toi, bois cette bonne bière écossaise et raconte-moi ce qui se passe avec ta délicieuse épouse…

—Ben, Bree et… euh, Hermione et moi allons divorcer…

—Ah bon, pourquoi ?

—Promets-moi de ne pas flipper et je t'explique tout !

oOoOOOoOo

Molly finit par avoir sommeil et consentit à laisser Hugo tranquille. Elle alla se coucher avec un somnifère et le jeune homme tenta de se dépêtrer du piège en tricot dans lequel sa grand-mère l'avait emballé comme une araignée faisant des provisions de mouches. Une fois libéré de son cocon laineux, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte du salon pour épier la conversation de son père et de son grand-père :

—Alors…tu n'es pas fâché ?

—Non, en fait, je te comprends…

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Et bien, vois-tu…

Mais Arthur n'eut pas à répondre : bien qu'il n'y avait aucun feu dans la cheminée, une tête y apparut, par le procédé bien connu de la poudre de cheminette. Et cette tête était reconnaissable entre mille.

—Lucius ?

— Bonsoir Arthur…Ronald…

Le doyen des Malfoy planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Ron.

—Alors, c'est toi, le grand amour de mon fils ?

—Euh…oui, Monsieur Malfoy, Répondit Ron intimidé.

—Draco est venu me voir pour m'annoncer le décès d'Aspartine…euh non, c'est pas ça…enfin de sa femme, et quand je lui demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, il a d'abord voulu mentir, mais il avait oublié que c'était moi qui lui avais appris à faire ça et que j'étais plus doué que lui à ce jeu-là et pour finir, je lui ai tout fait avouer.

—Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Ron.

—Moi ? Mais rien !

Ron était éberlué, il avait toujours imaginé Lucius Malfoy comme un monstre sans cœur qui aurait mangé Draco avec des petits pois et carottes au moindre écart. Finalement, il se montrait très compréhensif. Cela l'étonna un peu, mais il songea au fait que Rose l' avait longtemps pris pour un méchant Montaigu, ce pourquoi elle s'était trompée, ne faisait-il pas la même erreur en faisant de Lucius un méchant Capulet ?

La porte de la cuisine grinça : Hugo entra et salua timidement Lucius.

—Pouvons-nous venir un instant chez vous ? Demanda ce dernier.

—Nous ? S'étonna Arthur.

—Moi, Draco et Scorpius. Ils sont dans le salon du Manoir. Narcissa est souffrante, elle reste clouée au lit et ne veut voir personne, mais les Elfes s'occupent d'elle.

—Bien, vous pouvez venir…

La tête de Lucius disparut, et quand elle réapparut, c'est accompagnée du reste de sa personne. Scorpius arriva à sa suite, et enfin, Draco entra dans le salon des Weasley.

Les trois Malfoy prirent place dans les fauteuils, et Arthur servit de la bière à tout le monde. Les deux adolescents vidèrent la leur avec une vitesse terrifiante, les deux adultes s'en émurent et les deux vieux s'en amusèrent.

Ils passèrent un temps incalculable à discuter de leurs anciennes querelles débiles, après quoi, Scorpius et Hugo décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Arthur leur désigna l'ancienne chambre de Ginny. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco et Ron firent pareil et montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

—Quelle nostalgie : la chambre de ma jeunesse !

—Ta mère en a fait une chambre d'ami et l'a entièrement redécorée…

—Ouais, quelle misère, les rideaux sont en tricot !

—Ron…on ne va pas dormir tout de suite ?

—Bien sûr que non !

Draco commença à se déshabiller en se trémoussant façon chippendale.

—Attends, Dit Ron, Je prends mes capotes à la framboise….Mais…Mais…il en manque une !

—Quoi ?

—Quelqu'un m'a volé une capote !

—Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui ? Railla Draco.

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira :

—Hugo !

oOoOOOoOo

Au même moment, Arthur et Lucius se tenaient côte à côte sur le canapé.

—Tu as vieilli, Dit Lucius.

—Toi aussi, Répondit l'autre.

—Oui, j'ai des cheveux blancs !

—C'est pas leur couleur naturelle, ça ?

—Et toi, tu commences à ne plus en avoir beaucoup, des cheveux…

—Que veux-tu, ainsi va la vie…

—J'ai des rides, et je n'arrive pas à les cacher, même en volant les produits de beauté de Narcissa…

—Hé hé hé…Je crois que passé un certain stade, il vaut mieux accepter qu'on est vieux et continuer à profiter de la vie qu'il nous reste, plutôt que d'essayer de se prendre pour un jeune…

—Tu as sans doute raison…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

—Tu sais, Dit Lucius, Quand je pense au fait que nos fils se sont aimés clandestinement mais se sont mariés et ont fondé une famille chacun de leur côté, cela m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs…

—Tu parles de ce que toi et moi nous faisions quand nous étions à Poudlard ?

—Oui !

—Dans la bibliothèque ?

—Oui !

—Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ?

—Oui ?

—Et la fois où les Maraudeurs ont faillit nous surprendre ?

—Oui…et toutes les autres fois !

—Tu veux qu'on recommence ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

—Tu ne crois pas qu'on est trop vieux pour ce genre de « sport » ?

—Ben voyons, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dur de la feuille qu'on est mou de la tige !

—Alors accroche-toi aux racines, vieille branche !

oOoOOOoOo

Oui, aux yeux de tous, entre les Weasley et les Malfoy, c'était Vérone, mais ces deux familles n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à aimer Shakespeare, ni même les tragédies tout court:

Pendant que Molly dormait en paix,

Pendant qu'Astoria reposait en paix (enfin, peut-être pas…),

Pendant que Narcissa était alitée,

Pendant qu'Hermione cherchait un avocat (à qui Draco allait de toute façon, faire « des petits cadeaux », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…),

Et pendant que Rose foutait des coups de pieds au cul de James qu'elle avait surpris dans un panier à linge,

Pendant ce temps-là, trois générations de Weasley et de Malfoy s'envoyaient en l'air, en même temps qu'ils envoyaient en l'air tous leurs principes.

**FIN**

* * *

C'est probablement la fanfiction la plus bizarre que j'ai écrite. Peut-être parce que normalement, je n'aime pas trop Lucius et qu'ici je lui donne un rôle plutôt sympa. En revanche, si je n'adore pas Hermione, je ne la déteste pas non plus, mais j'en ai vraiment fait la reine des chieuses ! Enfin, voilà, c'est une fic très bizarre, je trouve. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

A la prochaine,

Mid-


End file.
